


Candlelight and Kisses

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana invites Monica to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.

Their eyes met over wineglasses and candlelight; sapphire blue and chocolate brown.

 

When Dana invited her to dinner Monica hadn’t expected a romantic, candlelit affair. She was surprised, but pleased. She’d been patient, not pushing, simply letting the redhead know she would always be there for her as a friend. The ‘something more than friends’ was never explicitly expressed, but it was present.

 

Dana had agonized over her decision. Monica was always there for her, no questions asked. Quiet, supportive, thoughtful. The brunette had won Dana’s heart. But the question was: Did Monica _want_ her heart? Dana suspected she did, but she wasn’t sure. The warm smile that appeared on the brunette’s face when she took in the dinner setting answered that question.

 

Dana raised her napkin from her lap, lightly dabbing her lips and then wiping her hands. She stood and moved to stand near Monica’s chair.

 

Monica looked up at the redhead. “Yes?”

 

Dana sat down on Monica’s lap and took her face in both her hands. She began to lower her mouth to claim Monica’s full lips.

 

“Are you sure, Dana?” Monica asked softly.

 

“I’ve never been more sure.”

 

Both moaned as their lips and breath met.


End file.
